The present invention relates to an automotive anti-lock braking system and, more particularly, to a connector assembly for use with the automotive anti-lock braking system.
A conventional anti-lock braking system integrates an electronic control assembly with the braking system""s motor connector and main hydraulic control connector. The conventional main connector has a solenoid valve assembly press-fit onto valve stems in a separate hydraulic control unit. This assembly is, in turn, connected to an electronic controller via a wiring harness.
Typically, pins on the motor connector and main connector are mechanically fixed for alignment, set into position on one side of a circuit board, inserted into apertures on the one side of the circuit board, and then the distal ends of the pins are soldered directly to the other side of the circuit board of the electronic control assembly to electrically and mechanically secure them in place on the electronic control assembly.
An electronic control assembly that takes up less space while meeting all of the functional requirements of a conventional anti-lock braking system would beneficially reduce the space taken up by the entire anti-lock braking system.
In accordance with one feature of the present invention, an assembly comprises a circuit board, a first component, and a second component. The circuit board has a planar first surface and a planar second surface opposite the first surface. The first component has a first set of connectors. The first set of connectors engages a corresponding set of apertures in the first surface of the circuit board. The second component has a second set of mechanical one-way connectors. The second set of connectors engages a corresponding set of apertures in the second surface of the circuit board. The circuit board further has a normal axis perpendicular to both the first and second surfaces. The normal axis passes through both the first and second components.
In accordance with another feature of the present invention, an assembly is used with an anti-lock braking system. The assembly comprises a circuit board, a first component, and a second component. The circuit board has a first surface, a second surface opposite the first surface, and a plurality of electrical engagement holes. The holes are located at the first surface and the second surface. The first component has a first set of connectors. The first set of connectors engages a first set of the plurality of holes at the first surface. The second component has a second set of mechanical one-way connectors. The second set of connectors engages a second set of the plurality of holes at the second surface. The circuit board has a normal axis perpendicular to both the first and the second surfaces. The normal axis passes through the first component and the second component.
In accordance with still another feature of the present invention, an assembly is used with an anti-lock braking system. The assembly comprises a circuit board means, a first connecting means, and a second connecting means. The circuit board means provides electrical connection and support to a first component and a second component. The circuit board means has a first surface and a second surface opposite the first surface. The first connecting means connects the first component to the first surface of the circuit board means. The second connecting means connects the second component to the second surface of the circuit board means. The circuit board means has a normal axis perpendicular to both the first and the second surfaces. The normal axis passes through both the first component and the second component.
In accordance with yet another feature of the present invention, a method secures electric components of an anti-lock braking system. The method comprises the steps of mounting a first component to a first surface of a circuit board for electrically engaging the circuit board, and mounting a second component to a second surface of the circuit board for electrically engaging the circuit board. The mounting of the first component includes the step of inserting at least one mechanical one-way connector into a first side of the circuit board. The mounting of the second component includes the step of inserting at least one mechanical one-way connector into a second side of the circuit board such that at least one of the connectors extends from the first component toward the second component and at least one other of the connectors extends from the second component toward the first component.